


Яблони на Марсе

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young Still Has His Powers, Crowley created stars, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Martian Chronicles (Ray Bradbury) Fusion, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: По мотивам заявки на Good Omens Fest: «Адам обчитался Брэдбери и случайно вырастил сады на Марсе».
Relationships: Adam Young & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Яблони на Марсе

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где после неслучившегося Армагеддона Адам сохранил свои силы.

Больше всего на свете Адам любил яблоки и приключения — и не мыслил одного без другого. Самые вкусные яблоки водились в чужом саду, а воображаемые приключения были ничуть не хуже настоящих. Гоняя на велосипеде с друзьями до лесного пруда, куда им ездить строго запрещалось, Адам мысленно покорял Вселенную и путешествовал в другие миры.

Он мечтал стать писателем и творить собственную реальность (например, ту, где известный сыщик-пират расследовал убийство на космическом корабле). Однако читать про волшебство и путешествия в неизведанное ему нравилось не меньше. Книги Айзека Азимова, Роджера Желязны и Рэя Брэдбери лежали на кровати, рядом с ней и даже под ней. Адам тщательно следил, чтобы в фонарике не разряжались батарейки, — погружаться в произведения любимых авторов в полумраке под одеялом, прислушиваясь к шагам родителей за дверью, тоже было настоящим приключением.

Голоса шептали: «Ты можешь лучше». Убеждали: «Скажи слово, и будет так, как ты пожелаешь». Искушали: «Ты способен сжечь этот мир и сотворить новый». Адам не хотел ничего сжигать. Уничтожать, по его мнению, было слишком просто, а значит — неинтересно. Взрослым он о голосах не рассказывал. Вкрадчивый шёпот ему не мешал. Кроме того, он полагал, что его слышат все дети. И не удивился тому, что после неслучившегося Армагеддона голоса не смолкли. Взрослые, как он часто отмечал, любили слушать себя и не слышать ничего вокруг. Поэтому они были такими скучными. За исключением Анафемы, мистера Азирафаэля и мистера Кроули.

Особенно мистера Кроули. Он никогда не отказывался поучаствовать в придуманных Адамом, Пеппер, Брайаном и Уэнсли играх, когда они с мистером Азирафаэлем приезжали к Анафеме в гости. К тому же он умел превращаться в змею. Адам и его друзья считали: это очень круто. Однажды мистер Кроули согласился изобразить огнедышащего дракона. Немного пострадали петунии в саду Жасминового коттеджа, но Анафема не рассердилась. А перед отъездом мистер Кроули всё исправил. И целых десять минут шипел на розы, чтобы они лучше росли. Кажется, мистер Азирафаэль не пришёл в восторг. Тем не менее он промолчал.

Вот и в этот раз, пока ангел и Анафема пили чай с булочками на веранде, Адам и компания носились по саду. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил их, зачем, они бы гордо ответили, что колонизируют Марс. Мистеру Кроули досталась роль коренного жителя планеты (у Рэя Брэдбери марсиане были золотоглазые), в качестве оружия выступали водяные пистолеты.

Набегавшись и промокнув, они устроились на веранде рядом с Анафемой и мистером Азирафаэлем, и Анафема предложила им молока и восхитительных булочек с корицей.

— Не вижу смысла в переселении человечества на Марс, — проворчала Пеппер, проглотив половину булочки. — Там нет воды. И никто не может с уверенностью утверждать, что она там когда-то была.

— Зато там можно выращивать картошку, — сказал Брайан. — Если верить роману «Марсианин».

— Картошки и на Земле полно, — возразила Пеппер. — С другой стороны, экзопланеты...

— Экзопланеты скучные, — заявил Уэнсли. — Марс — совсем другое дело.

Анафема протянула ему бумажное полотенце, чтобы он стёр молочные усы над верхней губой.

— А что думаете вы, мистер Кроули? — Адам допил молоко и не раскачивался на стуле только потому, что тогда Анафема сделала бы ему замечание и на неделю перестала делиться журналами, где писали про уничтожение лесов и поиски Атлантиды.

— Творить — задача нелёгкая. Тут главное — не сдаваться. Тогда, возможно, на Марсе появится вода. Города. Машины на воздушной подушке.

— А вы сами помогали создавать Вселенную? Большой взрыв и всё такое, — поинтересовался Брайан.

Мистер Азирафаэль замер. Даже мухи перестали жужжать.

Мистер Кроули поправил очки.

— Я создавал звёзды, — невозмутимо произнёс он. — Но, как вы понимаете, это было очень и очень давно.

Мистер Азирафаэль выдохнул и расслабился. Адам так и не понял, что в невинном вопросе Брайана его напрягло. Анафема ушла на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

— Если говорить о Марсе... — продолжил мистер Кроули. — Адам, ты поклонник творчества Рэя Брэдбери, если я ничего не путаю? — Адам с энтузиазмом кивнул. — У него есть рассказ «Зелёное утро». Он входит в сборник «Марсианские хроники». Главный герой, Бенджамин Дрисколл, думает так: раз на Марсе проблемы с кислородом, надо посадить там деревья. И начинает их сажать. Все смеются над ним и не верят, что у него получится. Но Дрисколл не сдаётся. И в конце сам Марс признаёт его правоту и помогает ему. Святой Манчестер, кажется, я спалился.

— В смысле? — Адам перехватил взгляд мистера Азирафаэля, в котором ясно читалось: «Нам надо поговорить, и разговор будет серьёзный».

— Мой дорогой Кроули притворяется, что ненавидит книги, — объяснил мистер Азирафаэль. — И что не способен отличить оглавление от послесловия.

— Эй! Я не виноват, что в Аду чтение не включили в список крутых занятий для демонов!

Вернувшись домой, Адам выудил из-под кровати «Марсианские хроники» и задумался. Какими были бы яблоки с Марса на вкус? С этой мыслью он и уснул.

На следующий день во всех новостях покажут фотографию яблонь, выросших на трети поверхности Марса за одну ночь.

Адам пока не подозревал об этом. Он спал, и ему снились зелёные ростки, рвущиеся из красной почвы ввысь.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
